That Time
by PumpkinAries
Summary: The tracker was soo wrong, so now you're sitting in a conference meeting with the Allied, during that "Time" of the month.


_IM SEXY AND I KNOW IT! :3 - Red, Dick Figures. Such great words!_

_"Dudes (and Dudette), we seriously need to work out if we're ever goin' to beat the Axis!" America yelled across the conference room. It was the middle of World War II, and we were losing horribly. Almost all of our soldiers, even conbined, were fat and lazy. Some didnt even know how to hold a fricking gun. But saying that, fat and lazy werent even on their levels. The English soldiers fought with the American solders, the French soldiers either stalked the English soldiers or flirted with women, the Chinese soldiers stole America's ideas for Hello Kitty and Disney characters, and the Russian soldiers just stood around and watched the confusion. Meanwhile, your soldiers took all of their free time to train and learn, but they were just awesome like that! Soooo~ in short, you didnt need any 'working out' even during "that time". "So, this is how its going to go! England's and China's crew will have to learn how to load, reload, repair and take apart our guns." America said somehow calming down from his little rant, which was rarely. "Why should England be in charge of the guns, his guns are only able to be reloaded at least 100 times before their broken." France said. Suddenly, England hopped up from his seat and yelled in his ear, " HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW THAT, YOU WANKER!" "Because its true. They constantly jam up, they waste to many bullets, and like the Frenchy said they usually brake after the 100th time of use. " America reminded him. Lets cue the part where America, France, England got into a huge fucking fight, yeah. Looking over your shoulder, you saw Russia with his signature creepy-ass smile on his face, again just creepy, and China complaining to himself. Ah, a major headache was just swirling around in your head, plus with the cramps in the underbelly of your stomach, someone was surely going to get their *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* *bleep* and shoved soo~ far their throat that the next time that they breathe, their *bleep* would fly from out their mouth. Oh-no, a cramp as big as the earthquake that hit Japan (Poor Him :( ) sent a chill up your back. It hurt like *bleep*, it made you grab the arms of your chair. 'So unfair! It wasnt supposed to this week, my tracker said next week. Well, fuck that app...and every other period tracker on your phone. I hope that it does-'_

_"Hey, do anyone esle smell that?" China muttered to him self, but somehow everyone else heard it. _

_"Yea, it smells kinda of..." _

_"Fishy?" _

_"Yeah, exactly!" _

_"Its disurbing" _

_"Ohohoho, I know that smell!" _

_"What, you?"_

_"No, Its the lovely smell of a wo-"_

_ 'Oh Hell Nah, France!'You jumped over the table and slapped your hand on France's mouth, protecting a bit of your emmbrassment. You sat on either his left or right leg, but you could feel the tent in his pants rising each second your were on his lap. Just siting on his lap just made feel you violated, *shivers*. _

_"What the fucking are you doing, (Name)!" England said ( Nah, he pratically yelled )_

_"Umm...I couldnt see from allll~ the way back there, so then I then why not sit in France's lap...teehee~!" Trying to act as innocent as fucking possible, maybe. _

_"Yes, England, (Name) would rather sit in mine then yours, ohoho" It was weird because England back off, and he barely even does that, 'Maybe Im special like the chicken from Robot Chicken!' you thought while kinda blushing. _

_"Well, what ever rocks your boat, (Name). But doesnt it smell like that fishy skank is getting stronger?"_

_'!'_

_"Hmmm, it is...", You glared back at France. _

_'Dont you dare say one thing'_

_'Why my lady, I couldnt do such a thing'_

_'Hmmm..' _

_"I know what that smell is," Russia said with that a smile again, "Its the exact scent when my sisters on."_

_'Well fuckit now, Thank you...Russia!"_

_"What do you mean by 'on'" China asked. Surely everyone else was thinking it, expect France._

_"It a pretty long story..."_

_You hopped off France's lap and walked your way towards the door. If men in their fucking twenties couldnt add up sisters=girls + on= fuck them. Two weeks later, the Allied saw you helping the Axis...,But the Allied still kicked their assses. _

_Jesus, Finished! Its 4:56 in The D and I'm bout to go on a fucking rampage of boredom. Sry if some of the Allied seem a bit OOC, its my first time writing a stories using more than 3 people. I'm not even going to lie, it was fricking hard. Shit! When is morning coming...Im bout to die...King of the Hill...Peggy is a fucking retart...and Hank is annoying...about fucking propane...Oh plus, Im sorry if there's any~ mistakes! :P Im new to writing_


End file.
